sunsetbayfandomcom-20200214-history
Aria Craig
|death cause = |nationality = American |occupation = Co-Owner, Rogue Actress |residence = Sunset Manors |family = Craig |parents = Tyler Craig (father) Jennifer McLaren (mother) Rocky Johnston (paternal step-father) |siblings = Tommy Craig (half-brother via Tyler) |spouse = |romances = Ajay Rowland (dating; 2010-Present) |children = |grandchildren = |grandparents = |aunts/uncles = |nieces/nephews = |cousins = Triton Lovell |relatives = |friends = Ciara Rowland Zita Stewart Drew Spencer Lucy Skye Asher Skye |enemies = Katelyn Carson Trey Rowland }} Aria Craig is a fictional character residing the in fictional town of Sunset Bay. She is written by Nikki Petrie and has been portrayed by dancer and actress Julianne Hough since 2010. Characterization Once your typical "celebuspawn" party girl, Aria Craig has changed her colours since coming to the Bay. Aria has grown up and is no longer known for her series of flings, TMZ pictures and tiny roles in cheesy teen dramas, but now instead she is known for her successful business and recurring role in a highly rated supernatural teen drama. Nowadays, Aria prefers spending her time with her family, rather than the material things. History 'Pre-Sunset Bay' Aria is the "love-child" of Tyler Craig, the result of a one-night stand with her mother, Jennifer McLaren. For the first twelve years of her life, Aria had no clue that a famous actor was her father as her mother feared that it would affect Aria's perspective on life. And when Jennifer revealed the news, it affected Aria the way Jennifer feared it would. After missing out on the first twelve years of Aria's life, Tyler Craig showered gifts upon Aria, who became, well, a spoilt brat. As she got older, she fell into the typical "90210" lifestyle, partying, drinking underage, sleeping with any decent looking guy who looked her way and, well, you get the gist. Aria drifted away from her mother, which caused massive argument between Tyler and Jennifer, eventually an intervention was staged which saw Tyler help Aria with her acting and modelling in exchange for better behaviour. After turning 21, Aria decided that she wanted to pursue acting further and moved to Sunset Bay after being offered a role on SB's own show, Awaiting Dawn. 'Sunset Bay' Upon her arrival, Aria soon fell into her old habits, drinking, partying and sleeping with strangers. Not long after her arrival to the Bay, Aria's half brother Tommy Craig showed up. The two had never gotten along and for the first few months after his arrival, Aria completely ignored him. Things soon changed after old crush Ajay Rowland came to town. After months of mindless partying, Aria knew once she set her eyes on Ajay again that things were about to change, as cheesy at it sounds. Aria and Ajay tried to resist the inevitable romance, as Ajay was going through a lot, but their ahem, urges got the better of them. In an attempt to help Ajay get back on his feet, Aria bought a bar, which the two remodelled into the upscale bar/restaurant Rogue. Everything seemed to be perfect for the pair, they fell in love, their business opened to a great reception, but on the opening night, a bombshell hit. Ajay's former fiancé, Katelyn Carson showed up, sporting a pregnant stomach. Aria took the news hard and ran home, ignoring all efforts from Ajay who was trying to contact her. He spent the night on her stoop, and coming around, she let him back into her life. Around this time, Aria and brother Tommy reconciled all differences, strangely enough after Tommy punched Ajay square in the jaw. The two now have a very close relationship. The two decided they were going to fight for custody of Ajay's unborn child, and things were getting back on track between them, that is, until a very pregnant Katelyn showed up at the bachelor charity auction and stole Ajay from underneath her, literally, as that was the last anyone saw of Ajay for months. Thinking Ajay had chosen to be with Katelyn instead, Aria tried her best to move on with her life, but just couldn't. On Christmas Eve, nearly six months after Ajay's disappearance, Jacob "Trey" Rowland, III Ajay's older brother, showed up at Rogue, telling Aria "the truth" about Ajay and Katelyn, that they were happy together and planning on getting married. Upon hearing the news, Aria paid a visit to Ajay's best friend Drew Spencer in rehab and the two of them flew to New York to get to the bottom of things, it turned out that Katelyn had actually abducted her one true love and was keeping him against his will and was forcing him to marry her. With the help of Ajay's sister, Ciara Rowland, and the maid, Rosa, Drew and Aria managed to break Ajay - and his son - Joey free, but not before Katelyn had become Mrs. Ajay Rowland. As Drew sped away, Katelyn followed, irate that her plan had gone awry and during the chase, she crashed her car into the river, falling to her death. Upon Ajay's arrival home, they tried to pick up where they left off, but Ajay was emotionally wrecked after his ordeal and had to go into rehab, which left Aria with Ajay and Katelyn's son, Joey. After looking after him for a few months, Aria grudgingly fell in love with Joey and this lead to him calling her "Mama". 'Current Storyline' Ajay returned to live with Aria and Joey in early 2012 and now the three live together in the manors. Aria is in a recurring role in Awaiting Dawn and still helping out at Rogue, as well as spending as much time with her family as possible. Aria's mother, Jennifer, has just arrived into town, but the reason for her arrival is currently unclear. Category:Current Characters